For You, I Will
by PositiveOutcomesOnly
Summary: Gabriella and Sharpay both have eating disorders so they're sent to a clinic, where they meet and fall in love. But can they get through the treatment and, most importantly, help each other get through it?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I couldn't tell you how much it hurts trying to be perfect. I try so hard, but nothing is ever good enough. Everytime I get home, I go straight up to my bedroom, close the door, go to my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Nobody knows I hate my reflecion. The voice inside me tells me there's a lot I've gotta improve. I know that, but no matter how low the number on the scale is, it's never good enough for the voice in my head.

I didn't notice that people around me were getting worried. My boyfriend broke up with me, because he said I was too distant and different. I don't deny it, but if he doesn't understand that I need to be perfect, then he can get away. My mom and dad give me concerning looks everytime I leave the dining room with my plate full of food, trying to hide the fact that I'm proud.

My twin brother tries to get me to tell me what I'm doing, but I won't. He doesn't need to know about my secret diet, at least not yet. Once I'm in the red carpet, having people taking fabulous pictures of me, asking what's my secret, I'll tell everyone. But until then, I'll keep my diet a secret.

My clothes are starting to get loose, so the voice tells me it's working. I feel very dizzy sometimes, but the voice tells me it'll pass, so I trust her. I don't eat anything all day, trying to stick to my diet, I don't wanna ruin it. I do 2 hours of exercising everynight, after my parents and brother go to sleep. I run up and down the staircase until I pass out, then I go back to my room and do some push ups and sit ups, then I finally go back to sleep. If my family actually manages to make me eat, I'll go to my bathroom and puke, until my stomach feels empty. But I know that making myself throw up only eliminates 80% of what I ate, so I after everyone is asleep, I double my workout time. I stay up past 4 AM sometimes, trying to make the mirror happy.

Then it happened. I had made myself puke again after dinner, then I started working out. I was finishing my sit ups when suddenly I heard footsteps and I see the light in the hallway switch on. I stop, run to my bed, but before I can get under the covers, I feel a sharp pain in my chest and I can't breathe. I close my eyes and let out a scream, before my vision goes black.

* * *

I was a happy girl, since I can remember. Until the accident happened. I had to be around 7 when I was told my dad had been in a car accident and didn't make it. My mom and I cried for weeks after that, and she had to move around the country because of her job, and also to keep our minds off of what happened.

After that, my life changed quite a bit. I buried my face into the books and forgot about making friends and, more importantly, being happy. Every meal is quiet, sometimes I even eat alone. I eat when I'm watching TV, then I look down at my bed, at the empty bags of everything I ate, and I immediately feel guilty.

I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but feel that I'm not pretty enough. People in all my previous schools made fun of me for being the 'freaky math girl', I can't stand it. I thought, for once, maybe the solution is in my eating habits. I started eating less, nor a lot less, but less. I throw up after every meal, because I always eat more than I want. I eat three huge pieces of cake in the afternoon, all at once, then throw up.

The last weeks, my mom started to ask me if everything was okay. I tell her I'm fine, which is not true. I'm not fine, I don't like myself, I'm not happy about myself andI'm not happy about my life. Then I changed my eating habits again. I eat much less now.

Since I'm alone in the morning time, before school, I skip breakfast. I go to school and I don't eat, I stay in the bathroom, walking around, trying to burn calories. Then when I get home, I eat a slice of brown bread, then after my mom goes to sleep, I make myself throw up, then I walk up and down the stairs.

I do this every night, and I feel like I lost a little weight. People tell me I look too thin, but when I look in the mirror, I see nothing. I don't weight myself, but I'd always had difficulty to lose weight, so I know the numbers on the scale won't have changed.

I was okay in my new diet, until my mom took me to the hospital by surprise. He made me weight myself against my will, of course, and my mom witnessed the worse of my and her nightmares. The number on the scale scared me, her and even the doctor. It read 88.1 pounds. I didn't even know I had lost 1 pound.

The doctor says I have to go to an eating disorder clinic. Then, my world comes trumbling down.

* * *

**Okay, there's the first chapter, I hope you like it. I wanted to dedicate this story to everyone who fights or has fought against an eating disorder, you are beautiful.**


	2. Week 1 Part 1

Chapter 1 - Week 1, Day 1

Sharpay sat quietly inside her parent's car, looking out the window as the rain hit the glass, making it the only sound in the vehicle. The four blonds inside the car were all silent, nobody knew what to say. They haven't spoken a lot since their oldest daughter was admitted into the hospital.

Sharpay looked away from the window and looked at her twin brother sitting beside her, also looking out his window. He looked at her with the corner of his eyes and quickly looked away, turning his body so his back were facing her. She sighed and looked at her father through the review mirror. He was concentrated on the road, but if you looked deeply inside his brown eyes, you could see he was very worried and broken because of all this. Sharpay then looked at her mother, whose blue eyes were a bit red and puffy, so you could tell she's been crying.

Sharpay fought the urge to say "I'm sorry", because she knew it'd lead to an argument, and she wasn't ready to talk to them yet. She just wanted to go home and rest, and forget this whole thing happened.

"Daddy, where are we going? This isn't the way home." Sharpay said, noticing the long road they were now in wasn't their way home from the hospital.

Robert Evans didn't answer, instead he turned on the radio and Sharpay sighed, knowing talking to him and not talking would be the same thing.

Sharpay turned her attention back to the road and she felt herself closing her eyes. She rested her forehead against the window and decided she'd take a nap. Maybe they were going on a little ride to cool off before going back home.

When Sharpay opened her eyes again, about 20 minutes later, she saw her father was now driving throughout a small street, and there was a big white mansion at the end, only that wasn't their mansion. She frowned. As they approached the huge mansion she saw there was a sign there, and her eyes widened when she read "Jenkins Clinic", which was a known eating disorders unit inside Albuquerque. Her heart almost came to a stop when she saw her father drive past the huge golden gate and park the car in front of the front doors.

Sharpay looked at the side, and her brother had his head buried in his hands, taking deep breaths. She then looked at her mother, who started crying as she opened the door. Her father had gone out already and was walking towards the trunk.

Sharpay held the car seat the best way she could as she felt tears filling her eyes. She was _not _going to a clinic, she wanted to go home and be with her family, even if it meant not saying a word.

She saw her father give one of her Louis Vuitton costumized pink luggage and hand it to a woman who seemed to be in her early 50's.

Then she saw her brother walk around their car and open her door, not looking directly into her eyes.

"No." she said, knowing his intentions. "I'm not getting out of the car, Ryan."

"Sharpay, I'm not asking for your opinion." he said, not coldly, but in a calm tone, trying to get her out of the car.

"No!" she repeated.

"Come on, Sharpay." their mother came, offering her a hand to help her out.

"I wanna go back home, I'm not staying in here." she said.

Ryan reached out and unfastened her seatbelt, which Sharpay fastened again quickly.

"Sharpay, come out of the car." their mother said.

"No, take me home!" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, out of the car."

"No, please mom no. Take me home and I'll eat, but please don't leave me here!" Sharpay said, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Sharpay, stop lying to me and get the hell out of that car, _now_!" Jade Evans was angry now. There were tears streaming down her cheeks too, she didn't like to speak like that to her daughter, but right now she had no choice.

Sharpay stared at her mother with a scared look. Jade had never spoken like that to her, and she never thought she would.

Sharpay unfastened her seatbelt and slowly got out of the car, with her brother's help. He had a very sad look on his face as he looked down.

Robert was waiting by the same woman that took her luggage. He looked calm, but Sharpay knew that deep inside, he was sad. Sharpay was his little girl, she had his eyes, she was probably the female reflection of him, he loved her more than the world. Leaving his princess in a clinic for such a long time would be the hardest thing he would have to do.

Sharpay walked in the direction where her father and the woman were and she slowly looked up at them. The woman had a small sad smile on her face, watching the typical family scene. Her father had a very sad look on his face, he wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her it'd be okay, that he'd take her home and they'd be okay, but he knew what it had to be done.

"This way, Ms. Evans." the woman said.

Sharpay looked deeply inside her father's eyes as she walked. Once she was inside the mansion, the doors closed and she couldn't see them anymore. She sighed and looked down.

"Welcome to Jenkins Clinic, my name is Jane, I'm one of the nurses here. I'll be taking you to your room." the woman, Jane, went on, not noticing Sharpay wasn't exactly paying attention to her.

Sharpay just nodded and followed her up the huge staircase. They walked through very huge beige halls, leading to another hall, then Jane opened a white door to reveal a very big, two bed bedroom.

"You will have a roommate, she's on her way." Jane said. "I will leave you to organize your things, and I'll be back soon with your roommate."

"Okay." Sharpay nodded.

Jane was about to close the door and leave, but Sharpay's voice stopped her;

"How long will I stay here?"

"That depends on your progress. You're supposed to stay 3 months here, but depending on your progress, you can stay longer." Jane said.

Sharpay nodded and Jane was gone.

Sharpay looked around in the room, it was so big it could fit 2 more beds in there. It had a huge walk-in closet and one dresser beside each bed. The bedside tables had baby blue lamps on them, and a space for personal stuff.

Sharpay opened her luggage and sighed as she started putting her stuff away.

* * *

Gabriella sat beside her mother in the car, listening to the radio as she sang along. She was feeling quite bad, but she tried not to think about it.

Helena Montez was very shocked and sad when she heard her daughter was bulimic with anorexic tendencies, but she decided that showing Gabriella that she was there for her would be better than not speaking to her, and it'd be very important for her recovery.

"Mom..." Gabriella started, thinking.

"Yes, baby?" Helena asked.

"I'm sorry." she finally said, letting out a deep breath.

Helena looked at her daughter quickly as she saw the big white mansion getting closer.

"I'm sorry too." Helena nodded.

"You? Why?" Gabriella asked. "I'm the one going to a clinic because I poke my guts out after everything I eat."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you after your father passed away, and that I couldn't do anything to avoid this. I'm sorry I wasn't the great mother you probably expected." Helena said, tears starting to fall.

"Mom, this isn't your fault." Gabriella said. "I wasn't the great daughter you deserved." she said, looking down.

Helena shook her head, concentrating on the street. She drove past the big golden gates as she heard her daughter take a deep breath. She knew it'd be difficult for both of them, but they had to do it.

Gabriella saw the clinic ahead and took a deep breath. She looked at her mom, who was parking the car and sighed. This was going to be hard for both of them.

Once Helena parked the car, Gabriella felt her eyes watering, and she quickly opened the door, wiping them as she got out. She didn't want to cry there, in front of her mother, although Helena probably knew this was all Gabriella wanted to do.

A nice woman brought Gabriella's luggage inside then came back, ready to take her upstairs to her room.

Helena looked at her daughter, who was standning on her foot, looking at the ground, probably crying or trying to hide her tears. She approached the teenagers and hugged her from behind.

"You'll get better, come back home and I'll make my famous brownies again, we'll eat and laugh and do everything like we used to before your dad passed away." Helena said and sighed, closing her eyes. "I promise, it'll all be okay."

Gabriella just nodded, unable to answer. This was all she wanted to do: be okay with herself and with food again.

Helena let go of her daughter, sighing again. Gabriella turned to face her mother and sighed. She gave her a small sad smile then followed the woman inside the mansion.

Helena got in her car and drove away, unable to wave at her daughter. She knew if she did, she probably would break down into tears.

Jane led Gabriella upstairs, going to her room.

"Your roommate is already here." Jane said.

"I have a roommate?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, she seems to be around your age." Jane said as she opened the door, to reveal the closet door opened and clothes sprayed all over the floor, and the girl seemed to be nowhere to be found. "Sharpay?"

"Yes?" they heard a voice from inside the closet, and then Sharpay's blonde head popped out.

"I want you to meet Gabriella, she'll be your roommate in the next 3 months." Jane said.

Sharpay didn't say anything, she just stared at the girl. Both knew they were facing practically the same problem, so they were too ashamed to speak.

"I will be back in a few minutes." Jane said, letting Gabriella in and then closing the door.

Gabriella stood on her foot, awkwardly. She didn't know what to say to this blonde girl, the only thing that went in her mind was how skinny and pale she looked.

Gabriella slwoly walked towards her luggage, placing it on the floor and opening it. She sighed as she started taking her clothes out.

"I left some space for you in the closet." Sharpay said.

Gabriella looked up at her.

"Thank you." she said.

After that, no one spoke for a really long time. They were just organizing their stuff. They knew they were going to be there for a long time, and what made it worse, fighting against their worst nightmare.

A few minutes later, Jane showed up again, making both girls look up.

"Girls, come on, meal time."

They both froze, knowing there was no scape.

"Come on, girls." Jane said, opening the door. "I know the first day is always the hardest, but I'll drag you guys to the kitchen if I need to."

Gabriella was the first one to get up. She walked pass the door as she and Jane waited for Sharpay, who was shaking her head repeatedly, refusing to go.

After a few seconds, Sharpay gave in. She followed Jane and Gabriella, as slowly as she could, down the stairs.

The smell was delicious, they couldn't deny, but they didn't want to sit down and eat, they wanted to go home. Sharpay actually wanted to stick to her diet, to be perfect. That was her future: perfection.

The dining room was big, it was attatched to the kitchen, and the wooden table was huge. There were other girls there also, some were already eating. Gabriella couldn't help but notice all of them were wearing pony tails.

They saw there were little name tags, so they found theirs and sat down, side by side.

They looked down at their plates, full of food. Apparently today was pasta day, with tomato sauce and some meat. It looked delicious, but none of them wanted to eat.

"Girls, I see that you are new, so let me explain the rules." an older woman, who seemed to be in her late 50's or early 60's spoke, adjusting her glasses. "You will have to pull your hair up into a ponytail and pull up your sleeves. Not eating here is _not _an option, no deals and negotiations are done, and after you're done you have to scrape your plate."

Sharpay heard those rules and she almost freaked out, this was very different than her house. To start, there were four women monitoring her. One sat on each end on the table and two on their feet, watching the girls eat.

Gabriella looked down at her plate. It looked good, but she didn't want to eat, she was afraid she was going to loose control. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up, to see a blonde young woman staring back at her. She gulped and grabbed her fork. She grabbed a small piece of meat and slowly brought it to her mouth, shutting her eyes hard.

Sharpay finished pulling her hair into a ponytail and sighed, looking down at her plate. She stared at her food for what seemed to be ages, then she looked up and saw Jane staring at her, making sure she ate. Sharpay slowly grabbed her fork and looked around. No one, except the nurses and doctors from the clinic was staring at her, like she thought they would. She slowly filled her fork with pasta and meat and brought it to her mouth. She shut her eyes as she felt tears coming down her cheeks.

It took Gabriella quite a long time to finish her first meal, but she did. She finished scraping her plate and sighed. She saw other girls going into the kitchen and bringing their plates with them, so she grabbed her plate and took it to the kitchen. She put it into the dishwasher and then walked back into the dining room. She saw her roommate, Sharpay finishing, still crying. She knew it was harder on the blonde girl than it was on herself, and she felt bad for her.

The hardest thing, now, was going up to her room and stay there, not being able to go to the bathroom and make herself puke, which was what she usually did.

After a few minutes, Sharpay came up, with tears still streaming down her cheeks. She sat down by the window and rested her head against it, still crying and sobbing quietly.

Gabriella watched her for what it felt like hours, thinking all she wanted right now, was to hug that girl and tell her it'd be okay. After all, she knew what she was going through.

Gabriella then looked down at her feet, wondering. She wished her father was alive, she wished he was there to help her, teach her all the things he did when she was a little girl.

She grabbed her iPod and chose a song. She put it on and closed her eyes, trying to enjoy it and not think about what she ate.

_It starts on my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

Gabriella looked out the window, at the rain as she listened to the song. She saw Sharpay had calmed down a bit, she was just watching the rain now. She wanted to tell her something, but she knew it was better to wait another day, to make both of them feel more comfortable with staying in the clinic.

"You have a good voice." Sharpay suddenly said, not taking her teary eyes off the rain.

"What?" Gabriella asked. "Was I singing?"

"Yes." Sharpay said. "You have a beautiful voice." she said and sighed.

Gabriella sighed, smiling a little. She hugged her legs up close to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"Thank you." she said quietly, not sure if the blonde girl heard her.

"You're welcome." Sharpay said.

Gabriella closed her eyes and continued singing quietly.

Sharpay looked at the brunette sitting on the bed, singing quietly. She smiled a small smile and thought maybe staying in this clinic wouldn't be such a horrible thing after all.


	3. Week 1 Part 2

Chapter 2 - Week 1, Day 2

After their small talk after lunch the pervious day, the two teenage girls didn't say anything else to each other. It was too embarrassing to speak, they felt shame.

They were home schooled inside the clinic, with the other girls. In the afternoons they had activites, including individual therapy, group therapy and other activities to keep them busy. They had some difficulty to open up in the group, but it was all normal, according to the doctors.

Sharpay was sitting at the desk, doing some work they had from school, trying hard, but she couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about what she ate and the fact that she was gaining weight.

Gabriella was doing the same work quietly, sitting beside Sharpay at the desk. She wasn't so worried anymore. She knew it was for the best, but she felt uneasy everytime she had to sit down and eat.

The two were already on their pj's, waiting to finish so they could go to sleep.

"Ugh!" Sharpay groaned as she erased her sentence the billionth time, frustrated. Tears began to blur her vision and she threw the pencil away, putting both elbows on the desk and putting her head between her hands, crying out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gabriella asked, softly. She saw since the moment she first met the other girl how hard it was for her to be there.

"No." Sharpay said, not wanting to snap and yell at her roommate, specially when she had done nothing wrong.

"Do you need any help?" Gabriella asked.

"I think I should just give up." Sharpay said. "The due date is in 2 days, anyways." she said, standing up and heading towards the seat by the window. For some reason, she loved sitting there.

Gabriella sighed and closed her notebook. She then stood up and watched the blonde girl softly. When she knew she wasn't going to snap, she slowly sat down in front of her.

"I never thought I'd be in this situation." Sharpay said, shaking her head lightly, looking out at the dark sky.

"Me neither." Gabriella sighed.

"I'd always hear stories about anorexic people and think that'd never happen to me. Before I knew it, I was starving myself." Sharpay said. "And I broke the heart of everyone around me, broke my family apart." she sighed again, finally looking at her roommate for the first time. "They probably won't take me back."

"Of course they will. They brought you here, they want you better. They love you." Gabriella said. "They are probably confused and sad that you would do something like this."

"They probably hate me." Sharpay said, almost in a whisper.

"They don't." Gabriella said.

They stayed in the comfortable silence for a little while, until Sharpay spoke again.

"So, what about you?" Sharpay asked.

"What about me?" Gabriella asked.

"How did you end up here?" Sharpay asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"That's okay." Gabriella said. "Well, after my dad died, my mom and I never really talked about that. I had been moving a lot, I never had friends, so I felt alone. I was alone in the house most of the time, eating a lot. I'd eat 4 times sometimes in every meal, then I felt I was eating too much, so I started making myself throw up after everything I ate." she said. "When I saw I had gained weight, I finally decided to change and I ate less and threw up more regularly. Until my mom took me to the doctor, he made me weight myself. He told me I was bulimic, with anorexic tendencies, because I hadn't lost like a whole bunch, like..."

"Me." Sharpay said, looking down, feeling guilty.

Gabriella gave her a pitiful look.

"How much were you weighting?"

"My lowest weight was 72.7 pounds." Sharpay said and Gabriella gasped. "My brother found me in my bedroom, having a heart attack after excercising. The doctor said if he hadn't found me, I'd be dead. Thank God he needed to go to the bathroom." she allowed herself to chuckled. "He saved me."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry too." Sharpay said, looking up at her. "So, how much were you weighting? Did you manage to lose weight?"

"Before I started my puking, I was weighting 105 pounds, then after I started puking and trying to loose weight I went down to 88." Gabriella said.

"Oh, that's not that bad." Sharpay said. "Comparing to me."

"What was your weight before you started your diet?"

"The same as yours, 105." Sharpay said.

"Wow." Gabriella said. "You lost 33 pounds!"

"Wow, you're fast!" Sharpay said. They both chuckled.

It felt good to talk about their weight and their stories to someone other than nurses and psychiatrists. Because they understood each other, they knew what the other was going through, they knew what was going on inside the other's head.

Sharpay gave Gabriella a small smile and looked down at her bare foot. She sighed, letting her bony toes play with Gabriella's.

"Thanks for understanding me." she said.

"You too." Gabriella said, giggling as she felt the other girl's toes tickle her own.

There was a soft knock on the door and a red haired nurse came in.

"Girls come on, weighting day for you." she said and they both froze.

They knew they wouldn't have other choice, to they exchanged worried looks and stood up. They followed the nurse through the long hallway in silence, fearing their nightmare.

When they got there, the woman turned the light on, to see a small room with a big scale, a chair a big desk papers all around. She sat down on the chair and pulled out a sheet of paper with Gabriella's picture on it.

"Gabriella, you're first." she said.

Gabriella sighed and went in. She didn't have to strip, so she just stepped on the scale to read 88.5 pounds. She felt a little weird when she saw that, but she was a little glad the number wasn't higher.

"Okay, step down." the woman said, writing down the number on her file. "You have to gain 16.5 pounds, so you'll be here for about 12, 13 weeks. You're expected to put on aobut 2 to 3 pounds every week." she exlained to her.

"Okay." Gabriella simply nodded.

"When you put on weight, you get days out with your family." she continued. "When you don't, you have punishments."

"What kind of punishment?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't worry, nothing horrible." the nurse offered her a smile. "Okay, you're free to go."

Gabriella nodded and opened the door, walking out to see Sharpay standing there, looking extremely nervous. When she saw the brunette walking out, she became even more nervous.

"Sharpay, your turn." the woman said, taking Sharpay's file.

Sharpay nodded and was about to walk in, when she caught Gabriella starting to make her way back to their room and she stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Can you wait for me, please?" she asked, and Gabriella sensed she was afraid and that she'd probably need someone to comfort her when she walked out.

"Of course." Gabriella nodded.

Sharpay took a deep breath and walked in.

Gabriella saw the door close and sighed, knowing how hard it was on the blonde. She felt sorry for her, she wanted her to be okay. It was so horrible how this illness could take hold of someone so easily.

After a few minutes, Sharpay walked out, looking guilty. She looked up at Gabriella and they both shared a pitiful look.

"Come on, let's go." Gabriella said.

When they got into their room, they closed the door and went to bed. The only light that was on was the lamp on the bedside table between their beds.

They were lying on their sides, facing each other. They couldn't sleep.

"How much do you weight now?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, the same. 88.5." Gabriella said. "And you?"

"77." Sharpay sighed.

"Really? Already?" Gabriella asked, confused. Sharpay nodded, a single tear rolling down her face.

"I gained weight when I was in the hospital, they put me on an IV." Sharpay said.

"Oh." Gabriella said and sighed. "This sucks."

"It does. I wished I could sit down with my family for a meal and be okay with it!" Sharpay said. "'Cause my problem isn't with food, per se, it's with myself."

"Me too." Gabriella said.

"I feel so..." Sharpay thought of the right way to explain it. "lonely." she said, crying.

"Do you want me to hug you?" Gabriella asked and they chuckled.

"No, that's okay." Sharpay said. "I just want to feel like I'm not alone."

"You're _not. _I'm here." Gabriella said. "We'll be okay. I promise."

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and slowly nodded.

"We'll get out of here and we'll be okay." Gabriella said. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Sharpay said. "I'm here for you too, if you ever need someone."

"I sure will." Gabriella wanted to smile, but she didn't. There was another meaning into that sentence that made her want to burst into tears.

"Well, goodnight." Sharpay said.

"Night." Gabriella said and turned out the lamp, closing her eyes afterwards.


	4. Week 1, Day 3

Chapter 3- Week 1, Day 3 

It was Tuesday, the girls' third day in the clinic, and now they weren't feeling that uncomfortable around each other anymore. They didn't feel like they were alone anymore, and it felt better to know that they had someone to go to if they needed something; someone who knew what they were going through.

Breakfast was normal, it was getting easier for Gabriella, because she didn't feel like she ate too much she would have to puke after the meals, but she still felt a little bit the need to lose weight. Sharpay, on the other hand, had a lot of difficulty to eat every mealtime. She tried hard to hold back tears as she ate, because in her head, if she ate, she'd be fat and she wouldn't be perfect.

Gabriella was starting to interact with other girls in the clinic, while Sharpay was quieter, she didn't like that place, although she was getting more comfortable. She just stared at the girls, talking and interacting, while she was sitting in a corner, wishing to go back home, back to her diet.

After breakfast, they planned their day, along with the other girls. To Sharpay, she'd start with individual therapy at 8:30 until 10 o'clock, while the others were in school.

In the afternoon, the girls all had PE so they played basketball outside, except for two girls; Gabriella and Sharpay. They weren't allowed to play because their weight was still very low. They sat down on a wooden bench outside, watching as the girls played.

Sharpay brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them tight, resting her head on her knees, sighing. Gabriella saw that and sighed too.

"Having a hard time?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay answered. "This is like living my worst nightmare."

"I know, but it's for the best." Gabriella said. "It's hard to believe, but it's true."

Sharpay sighed again and turned her head to look at Gabriella.

"So…" Gabriella said, trying to change the subject. "Any boy back at home?" she immediately giggled when she saw Sharpay blushing.

"There was." Sharpay finally said, looking up to meet the brunette's eyes. "But he broke up with me because I was distant."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

"That's okay, I'll find somebody else." Sharpay said. She didn't really like her old boyfriend, she was actually okay when he broke up with her. She thought that when she found the person she really loved, things would be very different.

"Yes you will." Gabriella nodded. "What was his name?"

"Derek." Sharpay said. "I didn't like him very much." She sighed, looking over at the girls, who just scored 2 more points. "What about you?" she asked with a small smirk as she looked back at Gabriella.

"What about me?" Gabriella asked, blushing by the second. She was actually shy when it came to talking about her love life.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Sharpay said. "So, what's his name?"

"It's Troy." Gabriella finally said, avoiding looking Sharpay in the eye. "He was very sweet when he found out."

"That's good."

"Yeah, he's been very supportive, he said he'd call me every day." Gabriella said. "But when he found out cell phones and emails are forbidden in here he was quite shocked." Both girls giggled.

"It must be hard for him. I mean, he wants to support you and make sure you're okay, but not being able to call makes things a little bit difficult." Sharpay said. "

Yeah." Gabriella sighed.

"Oh God, not having a scale anywhere near me is killing me." Sharpay confessed with a heavy sigh. "Not being able to keep track of how much I gain kills me."

"I can imagine." Gabriella sighed too. "I just want to go back to my family, which is me and my mom."

"Oh. You don't have any siblings or a father?" Sharpay asked.

"No. My mom was young when she had me and my father died when I was 7, my mom never had the courage to get married again. Well, she says she's happy with only me in her life." Gabriella looked down and smiled a small smile.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay said.

"That's okay." Gabriella said. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, a twin." Sharpay nodded and Gabriella smiled bigger.

"That's so cool, I've always wanted to have a twin." She said.

"It's awesome. We're very close, we do everything together. We even dress alike by accident sometimes." Sharpay said and giggled. "Our clothes match almost always. And when he found out about my diet I could tell he was crushed. We never really talked about it, they make it look like I chose to be anorexic."

Gabriella sighed as she heard the blonde tell her story.

"But that's okay, we'll get there someday." Sharpay said. "I hope we do."

"You will." Gabriella said. "You and all the girls here." she said, nodding towards the girls playing basketball.

Sharpay sighed. She looked down at her feet, then back up at Gabriella.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." Gabriella said.

At 12 o'clock, they went to the kitchens again to eat lunch. Today it was soup day, made by the owner of the clinic. For most of the girls who were sitting at that table, it was hard to eat, because they knew how many calories there were in those meals.

Sharpay put her left elbow on the table and put her left head on her forehead, rubbing it gently. She fought the thoughts and the voice inside her head, telling her she was stupid for eating that. She was almost crying as she ate that. The nutritionists were telling her she had to eat, but somehow she almost couldn't, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. At first, she thought it was one of the nurses, but when she turned to look she saw Gabriella giving her an assuring smile. She smiled back at her for a second, before turning her attention back to her meal.

It was easier for Sharpay to finish her meal feeling Gabriella's hand on her shoulder. She felt somehow secure and the voice seemed to disappear. She looked at the side and saw that Gabriella wasn't looking at her the entire time, she was eating her own soup instead, which made Sharpay feel a lot better. She was tired of pairs of eyes on her, watching her eat to make sure she ate it all.

After lunch they had school until 3 o'clock, then they had a snack until 4 o'clock. After that they had chill out time, so they could do pretty much what they wanted.

Sharpay chose to stay in her room, sitting by the window looking out at the view. She loved staying there, she loved looking out.

"Hey." Gabriella said, coming inside the room. "Jane said we are not allowed any exercise until probably next week or the week after that, so we won't be going to gym, we'll only have dinner at 6:30."

"Okay." Sharpay said without taking her eyes off of the view.

Gabriella closed the door and started making her way around Sharpay's bed to get to her own bed, when she slipped on the floor, because she was in her socks and the floor was slippery, and she fell down with a loud thud.

Sharpay turned around quickly when she heard the thud and she found her roommate on the ground. She stood up and went there to help her, but she found herself not being able to control her laughter.

"Oh my God, are you…?" Sharpay wasn't even able to finish her sentence because she was laughing too hard. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" Gabriella answered, unable to control her laughter either. When she lifted herself and looked at her roommate, who was biting her lips to stop from laughing out hysterically, she couldn't hold it in anymore, both girls started laughing hysterically.

* * *

**There it is! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it I have another two chapters written and I can't wait to post them. Please don't forget to review, they mean the world to me :)**

**PS: **I based the clinic's schedule on Rhodes Farm's schedule, which I do NOT own. I watched about Rhodes Farm's schedule and rules in _'I'm A Child Anorexic'_ and _'Dana, The 8-year-old Anorexic', _as well as in their website, if you're interested in checking it out.


End file.
